


The Common Room

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Found on Instagram. Draco comes into the common room calling Harry love, and he doesn't bat an eyelash. What's actually going on?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	The Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

It had been a few months since coming back to Hogwarts for his final year. Harry decided to come back and get his NEWTS. At first it was a difficult decision because of the war, but then he felt he needed the chance to be a kid, to do something unexpected. He no longer wanted to be an auror. He wanted something different. So he chose to come back as Hogwarts was his first home. Here he could focus on his NEWTS and experience what it was like without the threat of Voldemort hanging over him. He was able to study more, concentrate better and had the chance to live freely. He was even near the top of classes just behind Hermione and Draco.

That was a new thing too. Draco had apologized and they became friends. They started hanging out more and more. Harry realized he had fallen for the blonde. It was inevitable. This thing between them.

Harry was sitting in the common room reading on the couch in front of the fire. He had been doing that a lot lately.

The portrait opened and in walked Draco.

“Hey love.” Draco greeted him.

Harry looked up from his book. “Yes Dear?”

“It’s been a long day.” Draco sighed.

“Come here.” Harry murmured.

They weren’t exactly a couple yet, but Harry hoped they would be soon. This flirting dance was driving him crazy.

Draco walked over, laid down across the couch, putting his head in Harry’s lap. Harry stroked his hair. He continued reading like nothing was out of the ordinary was happening. Harry continued to stroke his hair. Draco’s eyes closed and soon his breathing began to ease, finally drifting off to sleep. Harry kept stroking his hair while reading with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile everyone in the common room is staring at them like they lost their minds except Seamus and Dean. Seamus is sliding a five pound note into Dean’s hands, both smiling at the couple.

Harry fell asleep with his hand still in Draco’s hair. He didn’t want to disturb Draco, so he decided to let him sleep where he was.

Harry woke up the next morning with a groan and a crick in his neck. He was sore, but when he looked down and noticed that Draco was still sleeping in his lap, he smiled broadly. Nothing could compare to this. He was beautiful and so peaceful. He was in so much trouble. He knew this is what he wanted for the rest of his life, and he had to get it.

Draco’s eyes opened and focused in on Harry. Draco gave him a small smile and sat up. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s quite alright. I didn’t want to wake you. You seemed so content.” Harry replied.

“So.”

“So.”

“What are we?” Draco finally asked.

Harry searched his face. Did Draco want the same things he did? Merlin he hoped so. “What do you want to be?”

“Truthfully, Harry, I want to be yours. I want to be together romantically. I want to date you. Eventually marry you because I’ve been in love with you for years. You’re it for me. I know it. I know I don’t deserve it, but please give me a chance. I don’t think I can just be your friend anymore. I have seen what it would be like to be yours and I don’t want to give it up, and it would hurt to see you with another or let you go.” Draco confessed.

Harry stared dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe his ears. “I can’t believe this is happening. I love you too Draco. I want to be with you as well. You deserve me and I will make sure to prove it to you for the rest of my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend and accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend?” He asked.

“It would be my pleasure.” Draco murmured.

Harry smiled, reached out put his hand Draco’s silky hair, cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for their first kiss. It was sweet and tender, everything Harry wanted and more. It was a promise for their future. When they broke apart they smiled at each other. They got up from the couch, changed clothes and walked to the Great Hall hand in hand.

Everyone was staring at them. They hardly noticed. They were wrapped up in themselves. They kept smiling shyly at each other. They sat down next to each other and ate silently reveling in their new relationship.

Ron, and Hermione tentatively sat down across from them. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Luna joined them as well.

Harry and Draco looked up to see Ron and Hermione staring at them.

“Are you happy?” Hermione asked.

“Yes.” Harry replied easily.

“Then that’s all that matters.” She said smiling.

He smiled back at her. “Ron?” He asked.

“Yeah whatever. Just keep the snogging to a minimum, yeah?” Ron replied.

Harry laughed. “Sure thing mate.”

Harry relaxed as they began to eat as well. It wasn’t perfect, but it was well on it’s way to being there. As long as he had Draco by his side, he could face anything.

THE END


End file.
